Letting Go of The Butterfly in My Hand
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: From the writer who brought you "Species". In the film you saw only Christopher's son. But on his blog, it said that he had a daughter as well. Whatever happened to her? Read to find out. Companion to Species.


**Ngoc Chau does not own District 9**

**Okay, I've just found out that on one of the D9 wepbsites, it's mentionned that Christopher has 2 KIDS named SHERRY and OLIVER!!!!! However, where did the second kid go? And which one is which?.... **

**Okay, I'm just kidding. Actually no, I'm not. He has a son and a daughter; however in the film it shows only one child. I can easily say that the child in the film is Oliver because Oliver is a guy's name and in the scene where the mercenaries from MNU were taking Christopher away after the ship under his house crashed, he cried out that his son was in there. So, I can only assume this is what happened to his daughter, Sherry.**

* * *

**_5 years ago_**

* * *

Christopher stands tall, though his form is wavering. He cannot believe it is already the day; for it feels like it wasn't too long ago that he had laughed and played with both of his children. Sherry is not an exception to the usual 'Poleepkwa' life form; being born and then maturing to a full adult in but 2 years.  
Next to him stands his little son, albeit much older than the daughter whom he prepares to give away and cut ties from. He has never seen his son look so serious and forlorn, that he sees his son as he ought to have been. Looking to his daugter in front of him; the same green colour that she had inherited from him along with the new features of light navy strips around her limbs and a striking mark across her face, he steps towards her.

_"Sherry."_ he says with a heavy voice.  
She looks just as nervous as he feels. They stand toe to toe; he places his 3 fingered hands on her bony shoulders and clears his throat before speaking. "It's time for us to cut away our ties as parent and child. From now on, you must stand on your own with your mate and forget about your parents."

She nods to what he says, already a drop of a tear starts to run through the ridges of her face. His child -so beautiful- is so caring, perfect for a maternal figure and will surely give birth to worthy off-spring. She is confident and assertive -assets greatly admired- and she is still gentle, almost fragile. Her head bows down and her antennas nearly hit his face.  
_"I won't ever forget you. You; who have given birth to me since I was a hatchling and raised me to this day. I can't ever forget that."_

It is strange.

It is strange to have your eldest son still at your side as though he is still a young one while your second-born is leaving 'the nest' to raise herself and her new family.  
It is strange to sire one child and give birth to another, resulting in being father to one and mother to another.  
It is strange most of all to feel so sad when it should be the most happiest time.

He remembers when he reached maturity and was ready to set off on his own; leaving the home of the parents he had loved so much and forgetting about his childhood. His father -his 'sire'- had told him that it was the chance for the young one to grow stronger than the previous. That leaving the nest was vital to improve attitude and would be better than if he had always stayed under the roofs of his family. He would have to go and grow up.  
The moment after he stepped out of the door and the _Hnindai _was cut to signify that the relationship was severed and there would be almost no chance of ever seeing them again, he completely hardened himself to swear never to come into their home again, not even when he was in need of help. His family's rank had been the only thing given to him as a parting gift and evidence that he had parents who loved him until he grew up.

The same thing is to happen to his dear daughter.

It is strange that he doesn't want her to completely forget about her parents as he did with his. He still wants her to come running home into their arms to tell about all that happened and what she had accomplished. He doesn't want that habit to stop. He still wants to hear her chirpings and clickings every day. Alas, it will not be so anymore. He chokes back whatever is in the back of his throat, "_No. No. You have to. You have to forget about us. It's the way our people have done with the children and now it's your turn. From this day on, you are no longer part of the family for you're ready to set up on your own.... You.... you..."  
_He tries to go on, but the words get stuck.

Sherry embraces him and being just as stubborn as his mate, says, _"I'll leave all of you, but... I'll still come back. I don't want to forget you; my mother, my father, and my dear brother. I'll come back and visit no matter what you and father say."_

He thinks of himself as a failure for a parent. He hasn't taught his child well enough or raised her well enough to go off and live for herself without the support of people behind her. He wants to tell her that it's best for her to forget him because it'll make her stronger. He wants to turn her away and tell her to just go. But he doesn't. He holds her back, relishing the touch of his daughter. Even though his daughter says that she'll come back, he is certain that she will actually do it. If it isn't her own courage and strength keeping her from going back, it will be from the help of her mate to support her as well to live strong. He is disappointed in himself that his daughter isn't independent.  
He loosens his hold on her and she immediately draws back. The 3 non-humans stand facing each other for a whille.

Then it is Oliver's turn to say his good-byes._ "Come play again with me, sister."_ She falls to her knees and Oliver rushes into her arms -already crying and sobbing about how he will never see his sister again and they will never laugh or joke or explore. She starts to cry too.

She reminds him, like he needs any reminders, "_Take care of yourself. Stay out of trouble because I won't be there all the time to help you. Listen to mother and father and care for them for me. I won't be there anymore to do it."_  
They would've probably held on to each other crying until the sun set, for a distant trill far away in the slums of District 9 called out. She perks her head behind and Christopher can already tell it is her mate beckoning for her. He can tell that she wants to tell her brother to let her go, but he knows that she can't find it in her heart to tell him so.

He helps her, "_Oliver, let your sister go now_."

Oliver obeys and lets go, stepping back as he does so. They all stand watching each other again until the same cry of love calls for her. She doesn't say a word and runs towards her lover and mate. The 2 non-human stand watching her leave until they see the 2 forms disappear into the shadows. He looks down at his little son. He wonders if there will ever be a day that he will give away his son like that. He wonders if his son will ask, "Father, when will I be released?"  
But no; he doesn't ask any of that. Instead, he asks, _"Can we go home now?"_

He swiftly picks up his son and places him on his wide shoulders. They walk home through the trash. He knows and expects in the evening when his mate comes, she will not ask about where Sherry is. Before him, she had already expected Sherry's release from the house and family.  
He imagines that without a set up or anything, she will just say, _"She told me that she's going to be a non-human teacher; teaching all the young ones how to write and understand human speech."  
_He believes that his daughter will get the job and start her life from there; she's always been persistent and determined to get whatever it is she wants. As all the humans say; "If you love something, set it free."

Though, he will hold onto his son for just a little bit longer... until he grows up.

* * *

**Okay, so that's my take on why you hear that Christopher has 2 kids but you only see 1 in the movie. Plus it matches the sort of idea of Species. **

**Please check out my D9 fanfics. **

**Please review.**


End file.
